


Hurt

by bccalling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s12e02 Mamma Mia, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Season/Series 12, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bccalling/pseuds/bccalling
Summary: Dean takes care of Sam after his brother's ordeal at the hands of the British Men of Letters.





	

“Dean?” Sam’s voice is quiet, searching. He doesn’t want to wake their mother, but he needs his brother close right now.

Dean’s so relieved, he lets out an audible sigh, reaching out instantly to wrap his little brother up in his arms. “Hey, Sammy,” he murmurs against Sam’s neck, holding on tight as he settles Sam in his arms, his brother’s body folding up in that way it does when he seeks comfort in Dean’s arms. It makes Sam feel small again.

They stay like that, standing in the doorway, just wrapped up in each other, for long moments, and Dean revels in the feel of Sam’s breathing. He’s alive. Warm here in Dean’s arms, and Dean knows, he _knows_  Sam’s hurting, so much. Can see it in the way his brother is holding himself, how he’s spent the day tiptoeing around Dean and avoiding so much as eye contact.

Dean knows Sam, and he knows why.

Neither one of them are particularly keen on mom finding out exactly what they are to one another. How intense and deep and _real_  the connection between them really is.

So Sam had avoided, understandably. Dean had wanted that closeness immediately, but he wasn’t going to jeopardize Sam’s feelings in his delicate state, especially not when Sam’s trying to build a relationship with the mother he’s never really know.

But now mom’s asleep and Sam’s here in Dean’s arms and he’s free to hold his brother as long as Sam’s willing.

“Hey,” Dean whispers, pulling back just a bit and lifting a hand up to stroke Sam’s hair away from his eyes, “How about we lay down, sweetheart. You need rest.” Sam clings tight, fear reflecting in his eyes and his breathing speeding up in the begins of panic. Dean immediately pulls Sam close again, keeps his eyes locked on Sam’s as he offers softly, “Both of us, honey. I’ll be right there with you.”

Sam nods tightly, letting Dean go reluctantly. Dean entwines their fingers, though, unwilling to take away the contact Sam so desperately needs, and leads them to the bed, pulling Sam down with him, and keeping his brother close.

“Dean?” Sam whispers before they’ve even fully settled. 

They’re facing one another, and Sam shifts himself up to hover over Dean, so he can stare into his brother’s eyes when Dean murmurs a quiet, “Yeah, Sammy?”

Sam's eyes reflect fear and relief and love all rolled into one, and Dean just wants to hold him and take away all the pain.

"Are you real?" Sam whispers, his fingers tracing over the cut of Dean’s jaw. Sam’s voice is so broken Dean aches. Because this poor man he loves more than life is hurting so much, and he's not sure he knows how to make it stop.

So Dean pushes gentle fingers through Sam's hair as his other hand reaches out to Sam's. He traces his thumb softly over the phantom cut that has helped to put Sam back together so many times before.

"I'm real, Sammy," he whispers, soft, as presses his lips delicately to that spot on Sam's palm. "I'm right here, sweetheart. We pulled you out of there; I promise you. I know she hurt you--violated your mind in ways that will never be fair--but I'm here now, Sammy, and I'll never let them take you again. I swear to you."

Sam sobs a little, still so broken, as he collapse down against Dean, fitting his body right to his brother's and pressing his mouth against Dean's in a point of desperate connection.

"I was so scared," Sam admits, mouth just a breath from Dean's and eyes squeezed tightly shut against the memory. "Thought you were gone, Dean, and I think--I think I wanted to die. Was so scared I was never going to get out of there; thought I'd be there, locked away alone. Without you. And it was almost too much, Dean. Don't leave me again. Please. _Please_ , Dean. We can stop hunting, just be together, be a family. Stay safe and alive and together. Please, Dean,  _something_ , just. Just don't leave me again.”

Sam's sobbing now, and Dean thinks maybe he's not far behind. So he gathers Sam up in his arms, and he plants soft kisses in Sam's hair as he runs gentle fingers in soothing circles on his brother's back. He's going to make this okay, again, Dean decides, as he whispers soft words of love into Sam's hair. He's going to fix this beautiful broken man, because he has to--because Sam deserves the world, and Dean's one and only purpose in life has always been to give Sam exactly that. He's lost sight of it, once or twice, but he won't now, not ever again. Because Sam needs him, and come hell or high water, Dean will put sweet brother back together again.


End file.
